


Breathing Problems

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru stumbles across a now grown Shippou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a simple piece of smut for a friend who said I could not come up with a new pairing in the Inuyasha fandom. The additional story segments were added because people emailed me after I posted it on a mailing list and asked for more. 
> 
> In addition, this was written fairly early into the manga's run and after only one season of the subbed anime. Since it was written additional information has been given rendering some of the background things in this story AU. For example, Sesshoumaru's mother is alive and well in the manga and she and Sesshoumaru are not very close. Also Sesshoumaru regrows his arm and not so co-incidentally his ultimate weapon when he learns the real lesson his father meant to teach him with Tennsaiga. Hopefully that will not detract from your enjoyment.

Sesshoumaru stepped silently out into the clearing and nearly stepped on a living body. He looked down at a pair of sleepy green eyes looking up at him in undisguised fear. "You are in my way."

"S...sess...shou...maru..." he blinked and added a hasty "sama" to the name."

"Move."

The fox youkai scrambled to his feet golden red tail bushing out at the taiyoukai's dangerous aura. "Um, ah, if you are looking for Inuyasha, he isn't here. He left with Kagome."

"Why would I be looking for the halfbreed?"

Shippou had just spent the day alone thinking about his family and ended up crying himself to sleep. To hear someone so ungrateful and cold toward his own family was a slap in the face so he snapped back in irritation. "He has a name, you know. You're all the family he has and he's your only blood, how can you two both be such jerks to each other when I'd give anything to have my brothers and father back!" 

"You forget your place."

"You're the one who needs to forget your place!" he yelled back, "throwing away your own flesh and blood because you are too arrogant and self-centered to give a damn about anything but yourself!"His hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes were comically large as he realized he had just harangued Sesshumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, screaming at him like a fishwife. He was so dead. He began to tremble.

Sesshoumaru looked at the red headed young man with unfathomable, golden eyes for a long time. "You begged me once to save some child's father. You shed tears and shouted at me that time as well. That was you wasn't it?"

"Y...you remember that? You remember me? That was thirteen years ago."

"You shed tears again just now for the bad blood between Inuyasha and I. Why do you waste your compassion on such useless things, kitsune?"

Shippou raised a slender hand to his face surprised to feel dampness on his cheeks. He hadn't realized he had been so angry he was crying. His cheeks grew warm. He gasped as something cool and hard brushed under his other eye catching the moisture there. 

Sesshoumaru raised his hand looking at the bead of moisture on the back of his claw as if it were some exotic thing he had never seen before. He sniffed at it, nostrils flaring a bit at the scent of salt and fox. 

Shippou shivered as Sesshoumaru licked the tear from his finger. He forced a bravado into his voice that he didn't feel at all, "I can cry whenever I want, it doesn't make me weak."

Sesshoumaru shifted his luminous eyes back to look fully at the other youkai. "Why were you barring my path to the hot spring?"

"I wasn't!" Shippou answered quickly. "I just fell asleep there. I was going to soak in the spring but I was so tired that when I sat down to undress I fell asleep. I didn't mean to get in your way."

Sesshoumaru looked the younger youkai over slowly from head to foot. Shippou had grown out of his childish plumpness. He was about as tall as Sesshoumaru's nose and slender with the natural, lithe grace of a fox. His long red hair was bound in a ponytail and hung to his waist. His eyes were set wide in an elvish face, his pointed nose and chin and sharply pointed ears added to the look. His lips were soft looking and pale against lightly tanned skin. He was athletic in build with long clean limbs and neatly dressed in a green silk kimono decorated with a pattern of leaves that matched the ribbon in his hair. 

"Join me in the spring." 

Shippou blinked again and stuck a finger in his ear to clear it. A habit he had picked up from Inuyasha.

"Pardon me?"

"Join me."

Shippou felt fear grip him again. The words weren't a request, Sesshoumaru did not request, he ordered and expected his orders to be obeyed. 

Without waiting for an answer, Sesshoumaru headed toward the scent of mineral waters. The smaller demon found himself wrapped in a blanket of numbness and indecision. He stared at the great demon lord's fall of silver hair as he walked behind him toward the spring. It had grown even if his face had not changed a bit. It swayed and rippled as if in a constant wind just below his knees. It was beautiful and the kitsune in him wanted terribly to grab a big double handful and give it a tug. He was so lost in that thought he did not see when Sesshoumaru stopped.

He ran face first into the hair he had been contemplating. It was softer than he had imagined and smelled of the dog demon, a little like Inuyasha's scent but spicier, almost intoxicating. He buried his nose deeper into it inhaling deeply. He realized Sesshoumaru was craning his neck around trying to figure out what he was doing and jumped back quickly stammering an excuse about falling asleep on his feet. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, only turned to face him without comment, much to his relief. 

The feeling of relief faded as quickly as it came as his companion began to undress. A well muscled chest came into view bracketed by two powerful arms. The left one was still marred by a dark scar high on the upper arm, Inuyasha's lasting reminder to his brother not to underestimate him. He found himself holding his breath, he had never seen Sesshoumaru naked, never even imagined it, though he had wondered idly from time to time if he looked like Inuyasha under all those clothes. 

Sesshoumaru watched the young fox closely feeling his lips twitch up slightly in amusement. He knew he was not ugly and people were attracted to his physical beauty, but he wondered what the young man would think if he knew that he was staring at another male youkai as if he were a bowl of sweetened cream. He stripped down to his hakuma and then untied his sash letting his hands glide seductively across his own skin over his taut stomach to the bow in front. He nearly smiled as the young man blushed fiercely and turned around putting his back to the taiyoukai. 

Shippou stared at the leaves of a nearby tree unseeingly as he tried to get a grip on his thoughts. He was very aware of Sesshoumaru's proximity to his back and of his own arousal. He had been doing that a lot lately, getting excited around Inuyasha and even Miroku. He had faced up to the fact that he liked males, but he still lacked the courage to actually approach one. He knew that Sesshoumaru would kill him for thinking perverted thoughts about him, but he was so... what was the word, pretty, regal, elegant, sexy, all that and more, powerful, dominant. He sighed softly and nearly jumped out of his skin when Sesshoumaru spoke inches from his ear. 

"Undress."

"Um, I would really rather not. I should be on my way."

"You came here to bathe and I wish the company."

"Y...you do? You've never been overly social before." 

Sesshoumaru did not reply just stood there behind him, his steady breath ghosting over Shippou's ear making him want to tremble. Shippou's hands fumbled as he undid his own clothing. He sagged with relief when the intimidating presence behind him moved away and he heard the sound of the older demon wading into the hot spring. He finished quickly and slipped into the water shyly aware of cool eyes resting on him as he sank down into the steam and heat. 

"Come here."

He looked doubtful. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. He was not used to being questioned at every turn. Shippou swallowed nervously and waded closer to Sesshoumaru, "are you going to hurt me?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

He swallowed wondering if that was a trick question. He raised his head to look at the beautiful, almost feminine face. Sesshoumaru looked young, younger than Inuyasha even though he was almost three hundred years old. His face was innocent, with no indication of the rivers of blood he had shed. "You're powerful and dangerous and you're... well you know, you're Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru combed his fingers through his pale tresses. "Are you always aroused by someone you fear?" 

"N...n...no." Shippou wished fervently that the ground would open up and swallow him down, of course a dog would recognize the scent. 

"Has Inuyasha claimed you as well as the miko?"

He blushed even deeper but glared defiantly, "No! I'm not like that, I would never hurt Kagome-chan, ever!"

"That perverted monk?"

"Miroku? Not a chance. Sango hits hard, besides he IS a pervert."

"Then you are an innocent?"

He lowered his head in shame, "yeah, so what if I am."

Sesshoumaru waded closer causing Shippou's head to jerk up. "It matters only because I like to know when I am treading on someone else's territory."

"Wh...what do you m...mean?"

Sesshoumaru stopped mere inches from the fox demon and looked into his eyes. "Is your fear of me too great to find pleasure in accepting my touch?"

"Accept... what? I don't..." He trailed off too confused to speak.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side looking intently at him. "If you say no, that is fine. I will neither hurt you nor force you."

Shippou's mind was in total chaos. Sesshoumaru wanted to touch him. Touch him how, as in sex? But he had never had sex at all, let alone a casual romp in a hot spring. He didn't know how. This was Sesshoumaru. He was beautiful, but a stranger, and cruel, and heartless, and Sesshoumaru. What else could he mean, he surely didn't want to scratch his ears. If he did want sex and he said yes did it make him a... what did Kagome call it, a slut. It would be so good to feel someone else touching him for a change? But this was not just someone, this was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's evil brother who hated everyone and a greater youkai. He was shivering as he tried to puzzle out his thoughts. He was so confused. Did he mean if he said yes he would not touch him or if he said yes he would touch him? Why would Sesshoumaru want to touch him anyway? Was the dog demon fey like him? Why didn't Inuyasha say something? Did Inuyasha know? Why would he want someone so far beneath him and so plain compared to him? He chewed on his lip. 

Sesshoumaru watched the battle of emotions on the young man's face with undisguised fascination.

Shippou felt his throat threaten to close off, yes or no, what did he want? What should he say if he did want it? What was IT? He screwed his face up and closed his eyes forcing the answer out too quickly to take it back. "Touch me!"

Sesshoumaru's lips relaxed slightly into something Rin would have identified as a smile. He watched as Shippou's eyes fluttered open like startled butterflies. He did not allow the young man time to slip into terror again. He cupped his face between his hands and tilted it up leaning in to place a firm kiss on his lips.

Shippou froze. Sesshoumaru's lips were warmer than the hot water around them but his hands were cool and strong on his face. He gasped as they moved away.

"You have to breathe little one." Sesshoumaru teased him gently eliciting a shy smile from Shippou.

"No one ever kissed me before."

"Their loss." Sesshoumaru reached around and slipped the ribbon from his hair so he could run his hand through the brightly colored hair. "You have grown into a beauty.

"Shippou blushed as red as his hair and tipped his face back up to the older man. His head spun as a hot mouth answered his unspoken request. This kiss was more intense than the first one. Sesshoumaru's lips moved over his and he found himself responding as if it were a natural thing. Then a tongue pushed into his mouth startling him. Hesitantly he opened up to it. His hands moved up to Sesshoumaru's chest resting lightly as he swayed into the solid body drunk on his first taste of the dog demon's mouth. His youki tingled Shippou's senses. His own tongue slid shyly along his then darted up to trace his curving fangs. 

Sesshoumaru pulled back, "that's better but you're not breathing again."

Shippou panted out, "Sesshoumaru, you're good at this!"

"I've had a few years to practice," he replied dryly.

Shippou blushed, "I'm sorry I'm not."

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed finger lightly along his cheek. "I prefer someone who is innocent, honest, over even a skilled courtesan. I know that you are here with me tonight because you want to be, not because you want something from me like so many others."

"They would... you know... do stuff with you for favors?" His voice was honestly shocked.

Sesshoumaru felt something warm spread through him. He was as innocent as his Rin. 

"They try to. I am not one easily seduced."

"Is that why you don't trust anyone?" He chewed on his lip as he spoke. Just because Sesshoumaru had decided for some reason that he wanted to touch him didn't mean he would allow a nosy kitsune to ask personal questions. 

"Hmm... I will have to consider that possibility. Later. For now, I have better things to think about."He slipped an arm around Shippou's back bending down in a fluid motion and catching him behind the knees lifting him in his arms as if he weighed nothing. 

Shippou squeaked and threw his arms around his neck. He relaxed as Sesshoumaru carried him up out of the stream and over to their clothes. He nudged the fluffy, white fur with his foot spreading it out before laying Shippou down on it. Grown or not, he was still what he was. He immediately snuggled down into the dreamy softness wallowing in it. All foxes loved soft, silky, or shiny objects. It was basic nature. "Ooh so soft!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him and felt the warmth grow. He lay down over the smaller body bracing himself on his forearms and knees. The young fox looked up at him nervously but with definite excitement as well. He was going to take from this young man, boy almost, something precious and something that could only be given once. He brushed his fingers over his cheek. "Before we begin, Shippou, there are things that need to be understood."

Shippou blushed but nodded. He had expected this. It was probably something along the lines of this was just sex and once it was over he was to get lost. But the words Sesshoumaru spoke startled him into silence. 

"I am not in the habit of taking lovers for one night only. I normally like to take things slowly and see where they lead, but I am also very jealous and possessive. I could never stand to see a partner, even one I had not committed to, with another. You know what I am, what I might do in such a situation. However, I will honor your wishes if you are not interested in anything more than this once, I just want to know from the start. It's better for both of us to be clear."

"Are you asking me... if I want a" his voice dropped to a whisper on the last word, "lover?"

The dog demon thought about that deciding if that was what he was asking. Shippou watched Sesshoumaru fascinated. He had thought his face was an emotionless mask, but he was wrong. His eyes reflected his thought as did subtle little movements of his lips and chin. He reached up without thinking and traced the crescent moon on his forehead. The skin was smooth and slightly warm. He could feel the demon energy more strongly where the blue pattern marked the pale skin. It vibrated against his weaker youki. He jumped when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Yes."

"Huh? Yes what? Oh!" His eyes grew wide as it sunk in, "You do want.... are you sure... with me?" His voice rose incredulously on the last word. 

"No, with the other naked fox demon I am lying on top of."

"You're teasing me! I didn't know you teased." His eyes crinkled up happily. 

"Would I do that?" His voice dropped to a low purr. He lowered his body rubbing it languidly over the warm damp skin beneath him.

Shippou could feel him. His hardening sex brushed over his own sending flames racing out from the point of contact. Then he cried out in surprise as a long fingered hand wrapped around him where only his own hand had ever been before. He grew hard rapidly in the strong, sure grasp. The taiyoukai's mouth closed over his and his eyes fluttered closed as his body was wracked with new sensations almost too intense to bear. His hands shot up to tangle in the heavy tresses. 

Sesshoumaru stroked Shippou's cock until the boy was writhing and bucking beneath him then stopped releasing him with a final squeeze. As Shippou made a sound of protest, he laid his finger over his lips. "Shhh, trust me."Shippou nodded mutely and watched as Sesshoumaru leaned close and kissed his chin. Then his neck. He made a soft sound as his sharp teeth scraped the skin lightly, then a rough tongue soothed the place he had just nipped. A sheen of sweat rose on his body as the older man continued down his chest. He moved to his nipple and took it between his teeth tugging on it as his tongue rasped the small nub. It was a pleasure so strong it was almost pain. By the time he moved to the second, Shippou felt as if his head were going to explode. He wanted to beg him to stop and beg him for more all at once. His breath burned in his throat.

"Sesshoumaru," he whispered reverently as his vision darkened.

"Stay with me little one," Sesshoumaru raised his head to look at him with concern and gently brushed Shippou's hair back. "Just relax." 

"Don't stop, please," his voice was hoarse.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched up. He moved farther down his belly to his navel. He rubbed his cheek along Shippou's shaft before taking it into his mouth. He sank down relaxing his throat to take it all in. 

Shippou cried out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Nothing, but nothing, had ever felt this incredible before. The wet heat squeezed his entire length. Sesshoumaru's tongue slid along his shaft as he rose up on it then went back down. He felt teeth, sharp teeth on the sensitive flesh, but they did not cut only scraped enough to send chills over his spine.The kitsune did not last long in his talented mouth. 

Sesshoumaru watched his face intently as his scent and taste began to change. His finger slipped down under his body teasing at his virgin entrance. The blissful expression on his face did not falter so he pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. It was tight, way too tight for him to fit without tearing. He slid a second in and began the slow careful process of loosening him up.

His fingers are inside of me, Shippou's mind was a spinning top wobbling madly as it whirled out of control, My sex is in his mouth. Sesshoumaru is sucking my dick like something in a dirty story. Oh man he's so good.A pressure was rapidly building in him turning his lower belly into molten liquid and there was an intruder inside his body in his most private of places. It hurt a little where it went in and it burned inside from friction as they rocked in and out of his body. It was starting to feel good, the pleasure overriding the discomfort. I'm going to come, right inside his mouth, he thought in wonder."Sesshou... Oh! Aaaa, a third and fourth finger had worked into his body and now his hand was pushing in as far as his knuckles and flexing inside. "I'm going to..." A whimper of pleasure stole his voice a moment, "...going to come!" His whole body convulsed but Sesshoumaru remained attached to his cock, sucking it harder. He screamed and writhed on the hand impaling him as his mind was washed away completely.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the first salty-bitter burst of seed then lifted his head using his hand to milk the remainder onto Shippou's thigh. He withdrew his other hand from its living glove and used the fluid to lubricate his length before positioning himself at his opening. With all the care he could manage, he pushed into the tiny orifice. 

Shippou felt his vision begin to darken and his body clench hard. It was ripping him apart. The pain was unbearable. Tears sprang to his eyes and a whimper of pain escaped him. 

Sesshoumaru leaned down over him and kissed his forehead not moving. "Hold still, it will ease soon, my little one."

Shippou blinked, it was unreal. Sesshoumaru could not possibly be reassuring him in that tender, caring voice. He opened his eyes and looked up. His shaking hand came up to touch Sesshoumaru's lips. "You're... this is... we're..."

"Having sex? Mating? " Sesshoumaru supplied, a flicker of amusement deep in his eyes. He kissed Shippou's fingers where they rested on his mouth.

"You're so pretty." He blushed and tensed for an angry reaction.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever been called that. At least not to my face." There was definite teasing in the deep, smooth voice. 

"I can't seem to think before I talk right now. My head is spinning," he apologized. "I really, really, don't want to make you mad right now of all times."

Sesshoumaru's eyes lightened. This was a good time to distract his new lover. He shifted a little, not so inadvertently, pulling back a short ways then sliding forward in the tight sheath. "I find it rather hard to loose my temper when I am making love to a very attractive young man. Sex tends to put me in a good mood. I do occasionally get in a good mood, you know." His thumb brushed lightly across a hard nipple."

You do seem surprisingly... nice." Shippou whispered shuddering at the touch.

"Nice? Don't let that get out, it will ruin my reputation." He leaned down and nipped the tip of Shippou's nose causing him to giggle. 

"You're different, or maybe it's just we never knew anything about you before. I don't think Inuyasha even knows you."

"I would rather you not mention, Inuyasha, little one. He tends to ruin my good moods." He slipped his arm under his companion's back and adjusted the fur to support it a little more. Once he finished that he casually stroked his soft skinned thigh. 

"I'm sorry. Oh, that feels so good!"

"You like to be touched don't you. You are so responsive." 

"I never even heard a rumor that you liked males at all."

"I am very selective in my trysts," another shift more pronounced. "I like my lovers to be special... beautiful, strong, and intelligent."

Shippou blushed. He happened to be looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes when he did and was startled to see them grow tender. He reached up more boldly touching the lord's face with his fingertips. "Do you mind me touching you?" He asked softly.

"I like you touching me." He saw the flash of surprise on the redhead's face, "did you think I was made of ice?" He moved again, another short slow stroke. This time he rocked his hips up as he did. Shippou squirmed a little responding to Sesshoumaru's change in position.

"Well, actually... that's kind of exactly what I thought. I'm glad I'm wrong. Move a little, please, that felt good."

Sesshoumaru smiled briefly, and complied drawing almost out and thrusting carefully back in. The effort of controlling himself was causing him to sweat. The kitsune's delicate hands traced his ears lightly making it that much harder to hold back. Then they slid down his neck and over his shoulders as his pace quickened, the thrusts growing longer and deeper.Shippou gripped the muscular shoulders then slipped down his arms. The demon lord had soft, supple skin. He moved over to pectoral muscles, developed by over a century of swordplay. His nipples were small and a pale rose colour against the ghostly skin. He liked to tug on his own when he masturbated, so he tempted fate and ran his thumbs over the little peaks. He was unprepared for his new lover's reaction. Sesshoumaru's head jerked back and a deep moan escaped him. He bucked into Shippou's body striking something inside of him that sent bursts of lightning running over his body. "Sesshoumaru! Oh! Do that again!"

The older man made a sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh and increased his speed angling down to rub across his prostate with each thrust. He lowered his upper torso so the fox could reach it more easily.

Shippou took the hint and stretched up to run a curious tongue over the pink nub. He felt a shudder wrack the man above him. A thrill of power ran through him to think he could wring such a response from the notorious demon. He closed his mouth over it suckling like a pup at his mother's teat, nipping and licking at it. 

Sesshoumaru panted pounding harder and faster. Shippou's hot little mouth was maddening. It moved to the other nipple and repeated the process coaxing a growl from his throat.Shippou bit down harder than he meant to as the big organ inside him struck that spot again. He spread his legs farther apart whimpering for more against his strong chest. His bushy tail lashed up to curl around Sesshoumaru's waist. He tossed his head back and arched his back up hard as the heat and friction pushed him over the edge into an orgasm stronger than he had ever imagined. He cried out only to have the sound swallowed by a voracious mouth covering his own. His hands curled helplessly into claws and drew shallow scratches down his ribs. The kiss turned fierce with Sesshoumaru's tongue thrusting into his mouth just as his manhood was thrusting into his body. The slap of flesh on flesh and wet sucking sounds rivalled the thunderous beating of his heart. Sesshoumaru's taste and smell mingled with the scent of fresh blood and his spilled semen. It was too much for him, he was loosing his mind. His hands flew up to bury themselves in the moonlight silk of his hair. Darkness was creeping in on him again when Sesshoumaru threw his head back with a strangled cry releasing his mouth. He felt his intestines fill with hot liquid and the taiyoukai's rhythm became erratic and finally stopped. 

Sesshoumaru remained still above his young lover, eyes closed, trying to control his raging heartbeat and harsh panting. He felt slender arms slide around his chest and pull him down with surprising strength. He didn't resist, bringing his head down to rest over Shippou's heart. The kitsune kissed his forehead right in the center of his family marking. His hands stroked through his hair. "We need to soak a while or you won't be able to move tomorrow, little one," he murmured.

"I don't think I can move now."

He snorted softly, "then I will carry you, just as soon as I can move."

Shippou laughed. "Does this mean I can sleep in your hair tonight?"

"My hair?"

"Hai, it's so silky."

"Hmm..."

"In your hair on this fluffy thing?"

"I suppose so."

"Yes!"

"You're lively aren't you?"

"Hey, what is this fluffy thing? Some kind of trophy from some great battle?" 

"My mother's tail."

Shippou's eyes grew wide and his voice soft. "What?"

"My mother was killed by humans in league with one of father's youkai enemies. They poisoned her then tricked her into believing I was in danger. Father was with one of his human mistresses somewhere so she came to find me by herself. When I found her, they were skinning her body and laughing. I killed them all and every human I could smell in the area. I kept her tail so I wouldn't forget or forgive, not the humans that did it, the lesser youkai who set her up, and not father and his human whores.

"Shippou gasped, "my father... the same thing happened to him, well not exactly... The lightning brothers killed him and skinned him just to take his pelt because one of them wanted it to wear.

"Sesshoumaru slid over beside Shippou staring at him intently. "Did you hate these lightning brothers?"

"Yes." He whispered softly, "I wanted revenge more than anything. I thought so anyway. But when Inuyasha killed them... I don't know, it just wasn't what I thought it would be.

"Sesshoumaru reached out and idly stroked his fiery hair, "vengeance is not part of your nature, even someone like me can look at you and see that. Not so I. My soul is as bloody as my hands."

Shippou looked into his eyes, the old sadness and grief seemed to burn away in the golden light of his understanding gaze. "You are very smart aren't you?"

"Some would argue you that point."

"But they would be wrong."

Sesshoumaru cupped his cheek and guided their mouths together. This kiss was gentle, almost lazy, and sweet. It stole Shippou's breath away. He had never dreamed there were this many different kinds of kisses in the world. His hands wound up in the silky hair. "I could get used to this," he murmured as they parted. 

"Keep that thought, little one."

Shippou started to answer then hid a yawn behind his hand. 

"Bathe, now." Sesshoumaru stood up and then scooped him up. He felt the young man's arms wrap around his neck. He carried him to the water and waded in sinking down against a smooth stone resting his lover in his lap. 

Shippou grunted as the hot water hit his abused flesh. 

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his neck. "Does it hurt badly?"

"Nah, I've hurt a lot worse. It was well worth it. I've never felt so... good."

"You realize Inuyasha will be furious."

Shippou snuggled close to his chest, "he'll lose it completely."

"He will not touch you or else..." 

Shippou shivered at the cold promise in that voice. "Please, Sesshoumaru, don't hurt him. Let me explain it to him. He's my friend. He means a lot to me." He felt Sesshoumaru stiffen and realized that Inuyasha's hatred and jealousy of his brother was a trickle beside the icy depths of Sesshoumaru's darker emotions. 

"Why do you hate him so much, what happened?"

Sesshoumaru drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, deliberately. "Perhaps someday I will tell you little one. Until then, only for your sake, I will control myself, but he had better not lay a hand on you. You are mine now. I will protect you."

Shippou kissed his throat. "You don't need to worry about me. I've done just fine on my own. Inuyasha will be mad, but I don't really think he would hurt me, and if he did try, Kagome would sit him."

"Sit him?"

"Hai, the rosary around his neck is magic. If she says sit, he falls down face first to the ground."

"I thought they were mates?"

"They are, or they love each other anyway." 

"Then why does she use a curse to control him?"

Shippou was troubled. "I don't know, I never thought of that." He grew still a frown creasing his brow. 

"Don't stop, little one, I like that."

"Huh? Oh!" he blushed as he realized he had been caressing one of Sesshoumaru's nipples and it had grown hard under his gentle touch. "You do like it?"

"I do."

His cheeks flushed crimson as he brazenly leaned forward and ran his tongue over the little nub. He heard Sesshoumaru's heart speed up and smiled as he made another wet lap around it. He closed his mouth around it and suckled the warm flesh. He felt a strong hand cradle the back of his head. 

"That's it, pretty boy, don't be afraid, my body is yours to touch."Sesshoumaru's low sultry voice sent shivers over his spine.

Emboldened, he moved back up to his neck and kissed the soft, warm skin drawing his tongue over it to savor the taste.  
Sesshoumaru sighed softly and relaxed deeper into the steamy water. 

Shippou turned and wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist and his arms around his neck. His head rested on a strong shoulder. "Is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?"

"Kagome using the rosary like that. She only uses it when Inuyasha is being stupid or mean or in danger."

"I would not like to be compelled to behave in a way that was against my nature. I would resent it." 

Shippou frowned as he played with a silver strand of hair. "I guess I would too. But Kagome is a good person. She's been like a mother to me. She wouldn't do anything deliberately bad."

Sesshoumaru listened as the young man puzzled out his own thoughts aloud, yet another trait in common with his Rin.  
A smile curled the edges of Sesshoumaru's lips and Shippou couldn't help pressing a warm kiss to that corner. Golden eyes turned to him shining in the evening light. 

"You remind me of Rin in some ways."

"I do? Rin's a sweet girl."

"Not a girl any longer, humans grow quickly."

"Yeah, I've watched Kagome, Sango and Miroku change. Inuyasha hasn't much, not as much as I have. I guess because he has taiyoukai blood."

"Aa."

"How long do you live?"

"Until I am killed."

"Huh? But who could kill you? Naraku's dead and there aren't many taiyoukai left."

"No greater dog demon has ever died of old age. I don't know if we ever grow old."

"Wow!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I will watch my Rin, my only child, grow old and die. Then the lesser youkai I know will pass on or fade away. I will watch the world change and perhaps I will change with it or perhaps I will end up like so many of the older taiyoukai, retreating into my memories of the past and falling into an unending sleep. I don't know." He blinked. "Hey now, little one, tears again. Stop that." Shippou wrapped him in a choker hold burying his face against his neck. Sesshoumaru found himself at a loss. He petted the fox's back and spoke soothingly until the kitsune looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Shippou?"

"That is so sad."

"I did not mean to upset you."

"Do you have to be born a taiyoukai or can you get powerful enough to become one?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"If there's a way, I'll find it, then you won't be alone, you'll always have a friend that cares about you."

Sesshoumaru gaped at him in open shock. "What? Why would you care about that?"

"Because I do. No one should ever be left alone, ever!"

"Shh now, don't get upset, little one."

Shippou gradually relaxed sitting up in Sesshoumaru's lap and wincing at the pain in his backside. Long, sharp clawed hands came up to wash away the traces of his tears. "I cry a lot sometimes."

"I noticed."

"You think I'm a baby?"

"No. I think you are an innocent kitsune who wears his heart on his sleeve."

Shippou blushed and turned his head away, only to have a strong hand catch his chin and lead his eyes up to meet golden ones. 

"Don't look away. I like to see your face when you feel things." 

He leaned forward shyly and kissed Sesshoumaru's lips. The older man's long lashes drifted down as he responded. Shippou drew back. "This has got to be a dream."

Sesshoumaru relaxed gazing back at him mildly.

"If it was a dream though, my ass wouldn't hurt this bad. And I'd have been on top."

A snowy brow rose, "Oh? Do continue, this sounds interesting."

Shippou blushed.

"Go on, what would you do on top, tell me? Then you can show me."

Shippou choked. "What?"

"Well, you're not going to be on bottom again until you heal. So..." 

"You would let me... you know... um..."

"Fuck me?"

Shippou shivered at that low sexy voice saying such a crude thing. He was way too hot. 

Sesshoumaru shook him gently snapping him back to attention. "We have to work on this breathing problem of yours."


	2. Inhale

Shippou came awake slowly snuggling into his soft, warm bed and nuzzling closer to the body beside him. His eyes shot open as he recalled that there was indeed someone beside him, and who exactly it was. He pulled back a little to look at the older demon's face. He had never even thought he might someday be seeing the great lord asleep. The only word that would come to mind was 'sweet'. In repose he looked only slightly older than Shippo was himself, twenty five at the oldest in human years. His unblemished countenance was innocent and untroubled. His stern lips were relaxed and slightly parted. His long hair spilled everywhere smooth and untangled except where Shippou had wrapped it around himself. 

Feeling very brazen, Shippou leaned over and kissed those tender looking lips, shyly at first then with curiosity running his tongue lightly over his lower lip and sucking gently on it. He nearly jumped when the lips parted further inviting him to probe more deeply. He took the liberty he was granted exploring his mouth and lightly tracing his impressive teeth. A hand cupped the back of his head pulling him closer and a tongue slipped along his. He moaned as strong hands slid over his bare flesh with unbearable intimacy. He was burning up and freezing all at once and tingling everywhere they wandered. He gasped as Sesshoumaru rolled over onto his back leaving him sprawled over his muscled chest. He could feel him hard and hot pressing up into his thigh. Then his body reminded him of the abuse it had taken last night with a shooting pain in his posterior.

"I'm too sore. I don't ..." he trailed off embarrassed. 

"Trust me, little one, I'll teach you many ways to please me and take pleasure from me not just that one."

Shippou shivered at the velvet voice of the dog demon. "You will?"

"Oh yes," he hissed back. 

Sesshoumaru sat up rolling the kitsune onto his back on the fur. He ran his hands through the wavy copper coloured hair liking the way it contrasted with the thick white pelt. "Lie still."Shippou nodded mutely panting a little as Sesshoumaru's fingers moved from his hair to his ears tracing their contours, a moment later his tongue followed leaving a wet trail that cooled as his hot breath fanned across it. He moaned as his hands flew up to grip the pale man's shoulders causing a spill of silver hair to cascade down over their bodies adhering to their sweat soaked skin. His sharp little claws dug in as the teasing lips pulled back enough to blow gently across the now thoroughly wet ear before moving to repeat the same torturous procedure on the other. 

Shippou found himself squirming and whimpering in a most undignified way. He forced one hand lose and reached up to play with Sesshoumaru's pointed ear. He smirked as he felt Sesshoumaru's own breathing rate pick up. He stretched up and let his own tongue dance shyly over the delicate shell. The reaction was most satisfying. Sesshoumaru shuddered and growled. 

"You like that?" Shippou teased.

"Sit up." Sesshoumaru's voice was short and demanding as his desire escalated into a burning need.

Shippou scrambled to obey startled to see Sesshoumaru straddle his waist and balance lightly on the balls of his feet. Long graceful hands, armed with deadly talons fell on his shoulders squeezing him reassuringly. Then Sesshoumaru caught his hand and guided to his manhood. "Stroke it."

"Hai," he touched the silk covered steel reverently watching the weeping head emerge from the foreskin and slip back below with fascination. He didn't notice at first that Sesshoumaru had fumbled out a bottle of oil and was reached down beneath him to take his cock in hand. He made a soft mewling sound as the strong hand stroked his length a few times lubricating it.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Shh,." Sesshoumaru tipped Shippou's chin up so he could look directly into the elven features as he sank down on the long, slender shaft growling at the pain of being penetrated. Shippou nearly passed out as his sex was engulfed in a tight sheath of fever hot flesh. He trembled violently forgetting everything until a patient hand guided him back to neglected flesh he had been holding. He returned to stroking the heated length but his eyes were glued to the sight of the beautiful youkai impaled on his sex. Desire and pleasure showed clearly in the golden eyes boring into his, but both were supplanted by a burning hunger that brought a feral keening from the young fox.

Sesshoumaru tossed his head pushing his hair back then wrapped his arms firmly around Shippou's shoulders. He leaned down and whispered against his ear, "now little one, give me all you've got." 

Shippou's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru rocked forward rising up his shaft then dropping back down. In a short while he had set an easy rhythm that was threatening to make his head explode.

"Move with me, yes like that." Sesshoumaru was pleased with the kitsune's responsiveness. It had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to take him, but this felt natural and non- threatening. He quickened the pace gradually and Shippou responded subconsciously, meeting thrust for thrust and quickening his hand to match. He arched his back to feel more of the intruding shaft as he rode his new lover. His eyes had bled crimson and his fangs and claws lengthened. 

"Sesshoumaru! Oh!"

"Feel good, little one?"

"Yes! Oh! Yes!" He cried out he came to a shuddering climax unable to hold out very long this first time. Sesshoumaru milked his orgasm until the young youkai was limp and trembling beneath him. Then he carefully pulled free and lowered himself beside Shippou.

"You're still... you know..."

"Hard?" 

Shippou blushed, "yeah."

"Finish it off with your mouth." He closed his eyes as Shippou's tongue washed over his distended crown paying special attention to the slit that was steadily releasing clear beads of pre-cum. He sighed as Shippou took in as much of his girth as he could handle. He rested his hand on the back of his head stoking through the thick locks. His lover's restless little hands played along his pubic area and inner thighs, brushing through his pale curls, caressing his heavy testicles, even slipping down to hesitantly circle his now stretched opening. "Yes, touch me there, little one." He groaned as the clever fingers slipped inside and pushed against his gland sending sparks flying behind his eye lids. his own orgasm built quickly and broke all at once sending his seed spewing out into the tight throat that swallowed as much as it could. 

When he was completely limp, Shippou sat up with a last parting kiss to the base of his shaft. He licked the fluid from his lips and hands. It was bitter and salty but still strangely appealing. Without asking permission, he snuggled up in Sesshoumaru's lap and rested his head against his chest. He smiled as arms encircled him holding him safe. Completely sated he fell asleep quickly. 

Sesshoumaru followed him a short while later.


	3. Exhale

There you are, brat. Where the heck have you been? Kagome is bitching because she wanted to see you."

Shippou jumped and spun around at the familiar voice. A smile lit up his face as he saw Inuyasha. The hanyou had not changed a whole lot except that he was wearing weird clothes from Kagome's time and something on his head that hid his ears. 

"Inuyasha!" He bounced down from the stone he was sitting on and ran to him. "You're back!"

Inuyasha caught him up in a fierce quick hug before setting him back down on his feet. "Yeah we came back to visit. Kagome is wait..." He trailed off nose twitching. 

Shippou braced himself knowing what was coming.

"You smell like... and like him... You and he had...What the... Shippou?"

His golden eyes were puzzled and he looked like he was in shock. Shippou would have laughed except he knew it was not funny and he was on the brink of having to possibly choose between his friend and his lover or else having that choice taken from him and losing the friendship forever.

"Oh shit, did that bastard..."

Shippou look at the rising fury in Inuyasha's eyes utterly nonplussed for a moment before it hit him what Inuyasha must be thinking. He felt his own temper spark and delivered a hard punch to his shoulder, "don't say stuff like that about him! He would never do anything like that. He's honorable. How could you even think that?"

"Yeah right. Honorable? Keh!" Inuyasha snorted in disgust.

"It's true.I know that you think..." he paused in mid protest as it hit him. That look Inuyasha wore, angrily narrowed eyes, firmed up chin, stubborn scowl, it was the same one Sesshoumaru wore when he was annoyed. Neither one of them would have admitted it, but you could see the common blood in that shared expression. He chewed his bottom lip. the best way to deal with Sesshoumaru when he was like that was to be calm and perfectly direct appealing to his logic and at the same time let your eyes plead silently for understanding. It was worth a try.

His voice grew soft and his green eyes looked up into gold and asked him to listen. "Look, Inuyasha, I now you won't listen where Sesshoumaru is concerned, but look, I care about him. I really do and he is good and kind to me. I don't want to fight, please? You're my friend, you were like a father to me, and now he's my lover. I don't want to hear either one of you bad mouthing the other. It hurts me when you do." He blushed scarlet but lifted his chin stubbornly. 

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, "I didn't even know you were gay."

"Gay?" Shippou was confused. 

"Eh, it's from Kagome's time, guys who like guys."

"Oh! Okay. Yes, I'm gay. It wasn't something I planned, it just happened."

"But why him?"

Shippou laughed softly, "I fell asleep in the right place at the right time."

"What?"

"Let's go see Kagome-chan and I'll tell you how it happened. Let me wake Rin up and leave a note for him."

"Rin?"

"The little girl that follows him around. Her name is Rin."

Inuyasha nodded remembering the little dark haired girl. Jinenji had compared her to Kagome in fact. Shippou reappeared from a crevice in the stone of the mountainside with a dark haired human, but she was not the child that Inuyasha recalled. She had grown into a young woman, willowy and graceful as a wild doe. She gifted him with that same huge, open smile he remembered and he felt himself smiling back in spite of himself. She chatted happily at him and with Shippou as he led them back towards the village. He found himself wondering how his quiet and reserved older brother stood their constant rambling and carefree laughter. He probably hated it. Well good. It served the jerk right.

He finally made it to the small camp beside the well. Kagome was waiting there for them bouncing on her toes. He smiled again, a softer smile full off love for his mate. It was answered with adoring blue eyes and a smile that trembled just slightly with emotion and then she was in his arms kissing him before stepping back and embracing Shippou and Rin. Only after cooing over both did she ask why Rin was with Shippou. 

The kitsune urged them to sit down under a shade tree and related a heavily edited version of how he and Sesshoumaru met. "So we've been seeing each other going on three months now."

"You love him, don't you?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes, I really think so," he answered softly. "He is not like we thought at all. He's smart and strong and he thinks all the time. He's also been alone all his life, he needs us, me and Rin to keep from losing himself." He ended at that aware that he was crossing over the line of what Sesshoumaru would have approved of him saying. 

 

"Where is he now," Kagome asked. "Will he be angry at you for being here?"

"He had business to attend to, an upstart boar demon is claiming the whole pass through the mountains between here and the sea. Sesshoumaru is going to get rid of him. He took Jaken with him and asked me to guard Rin. He's been gone a week. I hope he gets back tonight." He turned a worried look to the setting sun and them back to his friends.

The look on Inuyasha's face said clearly that he did not share that same hope. Kagome elbowed him in the side and it faded to be replaced with one of apology. "I'm sure the bast-that brother will be just fine."

Shippou nodded, "one thing being with him has taught me is to be patient and trust in him. He goes away but he always comes back." 

Rin nodded her agreement with that statement. She had many more years of waiting for Sesshoumaru than Shippou had yet earned. He reached over and pulled her into a hug against his shoulder. She might be grown but in so many ways she was still as innocent and pure as any child. 

They spent the evening talking about old times and catching up with one another. For the first time in a week, time passed quickly for Shippou and the aching feeling inside of him seemed distant. He gathered wood for the fire as darkness fell in earnest and the first stars came popping out to twinkle in the velvet black of the sky. There was a crescent moon tonight. He held his hand up to it and whispered a quiet prayer for his lover's safety. He saw Rin staring blankly up at it as he stacked the logs neatly.

He walked over and touched her shoulder lightly not surprised when she did not respond. She slipped into trances like this now and then and when she did, her mostly dormant psychic abilities stirred into a powerful gift. "What do you see, Rin?" he asked in a soft voice waving the others who were gathering curiously around her to silence.

"Blood on the pass, too much blood. The prideful enemy is slain but blood calls an older enemy who dies not so easily. Sword on scale and blood flowing again, but the silver moon is stronger than the serpent of the earth and now he comes to us steeped in blood and not all from his enemies." She shook her head as the vision left her swaying a little. "Sesshoumaru-sama will be back tonight but he's wounded.

"How bad is it?" he asked urgently sighing in disappointment when she shrugged and said she could not tell.

"I have medicines and supplies," Kagome volunteered, "if you can get him to let me help."

That was a big 'if' but Shippou had his own measure of stubborn. 

It was almost morning when Inuyasha's head jerked up swinging to the east Shippou rose and ran in that direction finally catching the scent of blood first, then the demon lord. As soon as he came into sight he flung himself into his arms kissing his cheek and neck. 

Sesshoumaru tolerated it a while then gently pushed him back. "Are you staying with them tonight?" The unspoken 'or me' hung heavily in the air between them.

"You're injured. Stay here with me and let me tend your wounds."

"No."

"Please, Sess-kun. Inuyasha won't start anything."

"No." 

His voice turned hard at being questioned and Shippou lowered his head for a second. Sesshoumaru saw that he had made his point and turned to go. He was startled into turning back when a hand seized his wrist halting him. His eyes locked onto his young lover with pure outrage that was rapidly slipping across the borderline into anger. Then jade eyes were blazing up at him with anger, pleading, love, too many emotions for him to sort out. He actually took a step back from the naked emotion.

"Stay. Because I ask you to, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please stay. Just once put aside your pride to please me."

He said nothing but something in his expression must have conveyed the answer the kitsune was looking for because he once more had his arms full of slender, soft fox demon and he was being choked in a death grip of a hug. He detached him once more and followed him into the camp. His eyes went first to his brother who was looking the other way pretending not to have seen the display then to his human child and the priestess who appeared to be waiting for him with medicinals and bandages. Rin skipped up and hugged him hard as the other human pressed a hot mug of some kind into his hand. It held hot tea. Normally he would have protested that he did not need human food or drink, but the fragrance was relaxing so he drank the sweet, dark brew with a little sigh. He found himself seated on a pile of odd slick feeling blankets that smelled of Inuyasha's mate. 

Shippou's hands moved lightly over his armour and clothes expertly unfastening them so that he could bare his chest and back where the dragon had gashed him open to the bone. He growled as he heard a hiss behind his head then his wounds began to burn as if on fire. He jerked away only to see the wench bring a round, tall container around and depress a trigger on its top. The hiss came again and his other wounds took up the maddening burning sensation. A whitish foam has risen in the open wounds. He started to wipe it away but his wrists were caught by Rin and Shippou and he was informed that he should not touch it, that it would go numb in a few seconds. He was just going to shake them all off and jump in the river when the burning stopped. They were right. He grunted in annoyance. 

When they were done he gathered his dignity and his clothing and looked around. "Rin." She was kneeling in front of him immediately. "I sent Jaken home with Aa and Un, wash the blood out of these in the river." She gathered his outer garments and the pelt and carried them down to the river. He murmured a low thank you and caught her happy grin as she trotted away. She was so easy to please, his young paramour too, if only he could feel satisfaction in such small things.

He stole a glance at his brother and frowned thoughtfully. The hanyou was pointedly not looking at him. //What did you say to him my little one, or was it his mate? Why is he tolerating my presence and not venting the anger I can smell on him. He knows I took you, he can smell almost as well as I can.//

Aloud, he spoke in a soft voice to Shippou, "how long do you expect to remain here, little one?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Inuyasha and Kagome in a long time, but I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"Oh? Really?"

Shippou blushed as he realized the irony dripping from the velvety voice was well deserved. He started to stammer out a reply then saw the glint in the older man's eyes. "You're teasing me again!" He laughed out loud drawing Inuyasha's startled gaze. Unmindful of his and Kagome's concerned looks he leaned in and up kissing the corners of Sesshoumaru's lips which had quirked ever so slightly up then wrapped his arms around his shoulders nuzzling his face into his neck and playing in the silky hair picking at the places it was matted with blood. 

Sesshoumaru held him snug half closing his eyes at the familiar scent. He had missed the boy. He knew he was being watched and that anyone who knew him would see the affection in the way he held and played with his lover. He lifted his chin proudly. 

Inuyasha saw that, the haughty tilt of the head, the way he stroked Shippou's back lightly with a clawed hand and he had seen what Shippou had just for a second, a softening of his eyes and lips, a glint of playfulness and affection. He realized that Shippou was right about one thing, he had somehow made it past the dog demon's icy walls and cruel defenses and like that girl child had found an honored and protected place inside his heart where they would be loved and protected with the same fierceness that he showed his enemies in the form of anger and hatred, a place he would never know. A bitter surge of anger and jealousy washed through him. All he had ever wanted was a place to belong, a family, and that beautiful, arrogant, heartless bastard had denied it to him, told him he was unworthy of it. His hands clasped into fists and his claws dug into his palms drawing blood. His heart was pounding in his ears and his vision started to go red. 

A touch on his arm and a head resting on his shoulder broke the spell of rage. He trembled slightly as Kagome looked up at him with wise knowing eyes. The years were being kind to her. She was a little plumper, a little softer but in all the right places. There were the first hints of smile lines at the corner of her lips and eyes. She was beautiful, strong, self-assured, and in her eyes he could see that place he had always wanted, the place he belonged. He could not begrudge Shippou for finding what Kagome had given to him. He was not alone, they were a family and as he watched Rin laying out Sesshoumaru's things to dry and his brother holding the fox he knew that they too were a family.


End file.
